High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. Such sprayers may encounter a variety of ground surface conditions such as rocks, bumps, mounds, holes, grades, slopes, and the like, many of which may affect differing wheels of the machine at differing times. As a result, laterally extending sprayer booms may contact the ground at times, thereby potentially resulting in damage. Also, uneven distribution of weight of the agricultural machine at certain wheels may cause the machine to lose traction, get stuck, or create other operating hazards. In order to minimize the effect of such conditions, operators typically travel at low speeds (on the order of 5 mph or less) when there is a risk of encountering such ground surface conditions. However, traveling at low speeds has the disadvantage of requiring more time for treating an agricultural field which may result in operator fatigue, machine wear and tear, and/or lost productivity. It is therefore desirable to improve the suspension system for such machines.